


Restless

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Spuffyverse Rewrites [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spuffy - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut, episode rewrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: My Spuffyverse version of Season 5's Restless but with lots of Spike.Again own nothing , just playing with Joss's characters.





	Restless

_“Nasty little fellow. Lucky for your blighters I was here,” Spike panted as he killed the last demon to break through the room Willow, Xander and Giles were in._

_They looked up in surprise and stared at Spike as he wiped at a bit of blood that was forming at the corner of his mouth._

_“Yes, thank you,” Giles replied._

 

*~*

Two hours later Spike found himself in the Summer’s home. He was sitting in the middle of the couch between Buffy and Willow, picking imaginary dust absently from the green chenille blanket thrown over he and Buffy.  Xander was sitting on the floor, stating how ‘Apocalypse Now’ was a feel good film that should be viewed by all. Spike snorted which drew a look from the whelp. 

 

“What?”

 

“S’nothing. Just thought you guys might be a bloody bit sore on the subject of war and fighting.”

 

“Hey like I said ‘Apocalypse Now’ is a good movie no matter what the year, and since when are you not into fighting and war?”

 

“Didn’t say I was not into them. Just thought you guys might be sick of it,” Spike shrugged.

 

“It’s ok Spike. The next movie will be something us girlie types will like,” Willow said happily munching on some popcorn.

 

“Whatever you say,” Spike replied as Xander leaned forward to put the movie into the VCR.

 

Xander settled back down and put his arms at his sides. Just as the FBI warning came onto the screen the occupants of the room were drowning blissfully in a deep sleep.

Spike awoke alone on the red plush couch inside the Bronze. He rubbed his eyes groggily and blinked at the happy bunch of people dancing to the loud pumping music. He looked bewildered at his surroundings wondering how the hell he got there. He shrugged silently and stood. A waitress passed by him, her tray loaded with beers. Casually Spike grabbed one of the long necks and took a much needed, long swig. The music changed to a saucy sort of beat and he found his eyes drawn to the dance floor.

 

The people parted and he saw Buffy dancing alone. A large spotlight shone down on her as she danced. Her hips swaying to the music, her hands above her head. She had on a short black tank dress, her slim golden legs splayed wide as she swung her hips to and fro. Her eyes were closed as she ran her hands through her hair.

 

Spike’s mouth began to water and his jeans tightened. She looked so sexy…tasty…alluring as she ran her hands down her chest to her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes and looked right at him. She smiled seductively and wiggled her finger at him, beckoning him to join her.

 

Spike took another long gulp of his beer and complied. He walked slowly to the dance floor, stalking her as he came up behind her. She smiled as he placed his hands on her hips. She put her hands behind her and ran them down his stomach to his strong, lean legs. She braced herself on them as she slid her body down his long frame. Spike’s breath caught in his throat as her head came to rest against his straining erection.

 

She ran her body back up his, resting her supple ass against him. Spike resisted the urge to ram himself against her, make her feel what she was doing to him even though she hadn’t done much. She bent over in front of him, wrapping her fingers around her ankles. Spike’s breath hitched in his throat, his pants throbbing violently.

 

She stood back up and turned around in his arms. She smiled at him before looping her arms around his neck and throwing her head back, exposing her soft neck.

 

Spike wasn’t stupid.

 

He knew that was an open invitation.

 

And he be damned if he didn’t take advantage.

He leant forward and buried his face in the silky smooth of her neck. Buffy moaned her approval and cradled his head to her neck as he pressed little kisses to her sun-kissed flesh. The room began to fade around them, leaving the couple alone in the spotlight. Spike kissed upwards, his mouth inching towards hers. Buffy’s lips met his halfway, fire meeting ice as she opened her mouth to the silky confines of his mouth.

 

Spike groaned aloud as her soft tongue dueled with his. He pulled her more tightly against him, her body molding around his. She pulled away from his mouth and looked into his eyes. Spike leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. He wanted more, more kisses, more thrusts, more touching.

 

“Tell me you want me,” she whispered.

 

“Always.”

 

“Tell me you need me.”

 

“I need you.”

 

“Tell me you’re going to turn me.”

 

“I’m going to…wait…what?”

 

Spike pulled back and searched her eyes. There was no way he heard what he think he just heard.

 

“Turn me Spike. Make me yours. I want to walk beside you in the dark of night. I want to be your midnight princess. Turn me,” She said as she ran her fingers along his face. Her voice turned from her sulky valley girl talk to that of a deep British accent.

 

Spike blinked as Buffy turned into Drusilla.

 

“What the fuck?” he said aloud as he pushed her away from him.

 

“My poor, poor William. So caught up in the slayer’s web. I told you there’d be no escaping. Just like a fly with a spider,” she crooned as she drew imaginary pictures in the air.

 

_What the bloody hell is this?_ Spike thought as Dru started to cackle.

 

“Don’t worry my sweet William. Mommy’s here to save you,” she laughed again as she walked slowly towards him. She reached out to him with one hand while pulling a stake out from behind her.

 

“I’d rather have you dust then be with that goody too shoes,” She yelled, venom dripping from her mouth.

 

Spike just put his hands up as the stake made a beeline for his heart. He screamed loudly and closed his eyes.

 

The next thing he knew was he was wrapped in something warm and wet. Something or someone was kissing his neck and pulling his bleached locks. Spike moaned as he realized his cock was encased in something heavenly, fiery, sopping wet and oh so tight. He heard a little moan and opened his eyes. Buffy’s mouth met his as she strangled his cock with her inner muscles. He yelped again, his balls tightening.

 

“Love you Spike. Love you…” she moaned against his mouth. He hooked her knees behind his elbows and thrust harder into her, the tip of his cock hitting bottom, her moaning and screaming edging him on.

 

Drusilla must have dusted him.

 

There was no way this was real.

 

No way Buffy would be fucking him and telling him she loved him.

 

Spike didn’t care; his body felt too damn good and he didn’t want this moment to end.

 

“Gonna come Spike…so close…need you to…bite me…”

 

“What?” He groaned, his hips moving faster. Just the thought of him biting her brought him closer to his impending orgasm.

 

“Bite me Spike…make me yours.”

 

Spike couldn’t have stopped even if he tried. His face shifted before he knew it, his canines elongating in his mouth. Buffy moved her head to the side, exposing her un-marked throat to him. Spike fought for a minute more before striking, sinking his teeth in the bronzed flesh of her neck.

 

Buffy screamed and came, her saturated folds strangling his manhood. Spike lifted his bloodstained mouth and yelled her name, his cock shooting jet after jet of seed into her body.

 

“How come you never wanted me?”

 

Spike opened his eyes and looked down.

 

Willow was looking up at him, her body underneath his. Spike made a strangled sound as his limp cock slipped from her body.

 

“I don’t wear the cheese. The cheese wears me,” a man said next to Spike. Spike looked over and saw him smile as he wore slices of cheese on his baldhead. He blinked and looked back down at Willow.

 

He rolled off of her and lay on his back, his hands over his face.

 

“Spike?”

 

Spike was afraid to open his eyes. Every time he did there was a new woman and more often then not it wasn’t the one he wanted.

 

A hand belonging to the face traced his cheekbones with her soft fingers.

 

“Open your eyes Spike.”

 

Spike opened one eye reluctantly and then smiled when he realized it was Buffy again.

 

He reached out and touched her cheek. Buffy leant into his palm and closed her eyes.

 

“Thank you,” She whispered.

 

“For what?”

 

“Not leaving me…after,” she said shyly her eyes not quite meeting his.

 

He drew his eyebrows together as he tried to figure out what she meant. He had just about given up when it struck him. After they had made love Angel hadn’t been there when she woke up. He looked at Buffy again and put his hands on her face.

 

“I’d never leave you,” he said as he pulled her mouth to his.

 

*~*

 

Spike sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer against the tiny slayer who was snoring softly next to him. His hand found hers and they locked fingers.

 

*~*

 

Buffy awoke inside her dorm room to the sound of Anya whispering from Willow’s bed.

 

“Buffy wake up.”

 

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Anya who was clutching the sheets and blankets up to her neck.

 

“Buffy you have to wake up right away.”

 

Buffy sighed.

 

“I’m not really in charge of these things,” she said and closed her eyes again.

 

“Please wake up. Oh, please.”

 

Buffy opened her eyes again.

 

“I need my beauty sleep…so stop it ok?”

 

Buffy rolled over on to her back and came face to face with someone hanging on a chain from her ceiling. The person growled and Buffy woke up again.

 

This time in her own bed.

 

She looked around her room, comforted but oddly not in the way she should be. Beside her something moved and Buffy felt a jolt on her leg from where she was touching it. Slowly she turned over and saw Spike, his face peaceful in the early morning light. She didn’t realize it before but his arm was around her waist, his hand splayed possessively on her flat stomach.

 

“Spike?” she whispered.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“What you doing?”

 

“Protecting you.”

 

“In my bed? What are you protecting me from? My sheets?”

 

Spike opened his eyes and Buffy gasped. His eyes were such a clear blue that Buffy could see herself reflected in them.

 

“You don’t remember.” He stated rather then questioned. He sighed, the hurt visible on his face, mirroring in his eyes. “I should have known.”

 

His hand left her stomach as he moved to get out of the bed, her bed.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I have a meeting with the Initiative. They want me to head their new office,” he replied, putting on a black suit and a white silk shirt complete with a blood red tie.

 

“But…they’re gone. It’s all gone remember? You helped me defeat Adam.”

 

Buffy was clearly confused.

 

“I know slayer. I’ll be back,” He said blowing her a kiss and flying out the window into the bright sunlight.

 

Buffy sighed, bewildered.

 

She climbed from her bed naked and stood. She walked over to her closet and opened the sliding mirrored doors. Outside the sun set and the sky grew dark. Buffy rifled through her clothes and sighed. She closed the mirrored doors and turned back to her bed.

 

She gasped when she saw a naked couple writhing and having sex on her bed. The man flipped the woman onto her knees, facing Buffy.

 

“Ohhh Spike…” the woman moaned as she locked eyes with Buffy.

 

“You know you want this. Always wanted this.”

 

Buffy brought a hand to her mouth when she realized it was her in bed with Spike.

 

“I don’t want that. Don’t want Spike,” she told herself.

 

Spike smiled from behind the Buffy on the bed, his hand leaving little finger marks in her skin as he thrust over and over into her from behind.

 

“You can’t lie to yourself anymore. I know where you live; I know what your body wants. You want this. You want him.”

 

Buffy shook her head. “No.”

 

But even as Buffy denied it she knew it was true. She did want Spike. The vision of her and he making love was exciting her, her lust running freely down her thighs.

 

She couldn’t help but stare as they moved together, his movements so possessive, hers so submissive. He locked eyes with her as he moved a hand in front of the other Buffy to rub at her clit. As his fingers came into contact with her button Buffy jumped. As Spike touched one Buffy, the other Buffy felt it. 

 

Buffy felt her knees buckle as her body was plunged into a sea of rapture and passion. With each flick of his fingers Buffy trembled, her legs threatening to collapse.

 

“Come here Buffy,” he drawled still pounding away at the Buffy in front of him.

 

Buffy was mesmerized as she felt her feet moving towards him. The other Buffy vanished as she reached the mattress. Spike held his hand out and Buffy followed him. He kept moving backwards, farther and farther away from her.

 

“Spike. Wait,” she said as she crawled after him. She went through the headboard and into her dorm room. She stopped and looked around, clearly puzzled on how she came to be here.

 

On the floor in front of her lay a leather bag. She went to her knees in front of it and opened its handles. Inside was a soft mud. Buffy lifted an eyebrow and stuck her hands inside. She squished her hands through the mud, feeling its grainy coolness surround her fingers. She took her hands out of the mud and looked at him.

 

Without warning she brought her hands to her face and rubbed the mud into her skin. She got a feral look about her. Animalistic, as the door opened and Faith walked in.

 

“Hey B,” she said as she flopped onto Buffy’s freshly made bed.

 

“Hey! I just made that.”

 

“I know…I helped remember?” Faith cocked an eyebrow at her and crossed her legs. “What’s with the mask?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

 “So?” She said looking around. “Where’s your saucy little vampy-goodness?”

 

“Huh? Who? Angel?”

 

“Angel? Ha heh, funny. I mean the other vampy lover, heavy on the blonde and British side. I’d love to see what he has packing in those tight black jeans.”

 

“Oh my God Faith.”

 

“Oh come on B. You know you want him.”

 

Faith winked at her and went to the door.

 

“Coming?” she questioned as she turned the knob.

 

“Huh? Yeah I guess,” Buffy said absently.

 

By the time Buffy got to the doorway Faith was gone. Buffy looked around and headed down the hall. The dorm turned the UC Sunnydale hallway. Buffy wrinkled her eyebrows and kept walking. She could swear she heard her mother humming. She came to a hole in the wall and stopped. She leant over and peered in.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Oh hi honey,” Joyce said looking at her daughter through the yellow plaster and exposed wooden planks.

 

“Why are you living in the walls?”

 

“Oh sweetie no. I’m fine here. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Buffy stood on her tiptoes and peered into the small space her mother was currently occupying.

“It looks dirty.”

 

“Well…” Joyce said pulling back and looking inside. “It seems that way to you…I made some lemonade…and I’m learning how to play mah-jongg. You go…find your friends.”

 

“I think they might be in danger,” Buffy confided.

 

Joyce laughed. “I’m sorry dear. A mouse is playing with my knees.”

 

“I really don’t think you should live in there,” Buffy said as something caught her eye.

 

She looked towards the stairwell and saw Spike walking up the stairs. He turned and looked at her, smirking.

 

“Well…you could probably break through the wall,” Joyce mused as Buffy started to walk away.

 

She headed towards the stairwell, her feet moving slowly. Spike stood on the top landing looking down at her, his blonde locks shimmering in the sunlight.

 

“Spike! Spike wait!” Buffy yelled as he smirked again and moved away.

 

Buffy tried to run but her feet wouldn’t cooperate with her. She was moving in slow motion, frustrated and scared, just wanting to get to Spike.

 

“SPIKE!!” Buffy screamed as the floor began to suck her down like quick sand. She fought to grab onto something but couldn’t reach the banister. She was helpless as the floor flowed over her. She screamed his name one last time as the linoleum covered her face.

 

She was falling. Falling through the sky, through the night, through the stars, her long dress billowing out around her. Buffy was so very confused as she continued to fall. She braced herself for a hard impact, knowing that she would die and squeezed her eyes shut. She never felt it, never hit the bottom. Suddenly she was held in strong arms.

 

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Spike’s voice drawled in her ear.

 

Buffy opened her eyes and sighed.

 

“Thank god!” she breathed as she threw her arms around his neck.

 

“Heh…what’s wrong baby?” he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

 

“I couldn’t find you. I was looking for you everywhere but I couldn’t find you. You kept disappearing on me. It was so confusing and I was scared. But here you are. Thank god,” Buffy said all in a rush.

 

“There, there slayer. The Big bad has you,” Spike crooned as he pressed tiny kisses into her neck.

 

Buffy leaned her head back and was getting lost in the feel of Spike’s mouth on her neck when she heard someone yelling her name.

 

“Buffy! Buffy!”

 

Oddly it was Spike’s voice.

 

She looked down at the man holding her and suddenly it wasn’t Spike anymore. It was Angelus.

 

“NOOOOO!” she yelled as his face changed and he went to bite her neck.

 

Buffy jerked awake sweating and scared. She viewed her surroundings and found she was in her dorm room again, in bed, with someone.

 

“Please let it be Spike. Please let it be Spike,” she whispered as she turned over.

 

She breathed an audible sigh of relief as she realized it was Spike. She was just about to settle back into the comfort of his arms when she saw a crude knife stuck in the alabaster flesh of his chest.

 

“What the hell?” She said aloud as she went to pull it out.

 

“It’s ok slayer. It won’t kill me.”

 

“Yeah but doesn’t it hurt?”

 

“Nah. More like a flesh wound. Only you know how to kill me.”

 

“I don’t want to kill you Spike. I…” Buffy trailed off knowing she was about to say something about her feelings. She looked down at him and smiled. She leant forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

 

Abruptly she was pulled from him and flung on the floor. She looked around and saw she wasn’t in her dorm room anymore.

 

“What the hell?” she said aloud as she stood. She felt warm sand under her feet and dry desert air caressing her face. She looked beyond the large boulders and the trees. The blue sky shone down on her, mocking her, the desert sand large and endless.

 

“I’m never gonna find Spike and the others here,” she said aloud, the breeze ruffling her hair around her face.

 

Buffy saw a person was walking towards her, her pink dress blowing in the breeze.

 

“Of course not. That’s the reason you came,” Tara said stopping yards away from her.

 

“You’re not in my dream,” Buffy told her.

 

“I was borrowed. Someone has to speak for her.”

 

Behind Buffy a woman stalked. Her black hair in dread locks, her face painted in black and white. On her body she wore torn muslin, its old threads bare and worn.

 

“Let her speak for herself. That’s what’s done in polite circles.”

 

The woman circled around Buffy, scrutinizing her, looking her up and down.

 

“Why do you follow me?” She asked her.

 

“I don’t,” Tara answered.

 

“Where are my friends?”

 

“You’re asking the wrong questions.”

 

Buffy cocked her head to the side.

 

“Make _her_ speak.”

 

The woman shook her head as Tara began to speak for her.

 

“I have no speech, no name. I live in the action of death…the blood cry, the penetrating wound. I am destruction—absolute, alone.”

 

“The slayer?”

 

“The first,” Tara replied as the woman stood up proudly and looked Buffy in the face.

 

Buffy looked down at the tarot cards she held in her hands. They showed her friends and Spike awaking in her living room and looking around.

 

“I am not alone.”

 

“The slayer does not walk in this world.”

 

“I walk. I talk. I shop. I sneeze. I’m gonna be a fireman when the floods roll back. There’s trees in the desert since you moved out…and I don’t sleep on a bed of bones. Now give me back my friends.”

 

The figure in front of her stood in a fighting stance, her arms at her sides as she began to speak.

 

“No friends!” she said, her voice old and coarse. “Just the kill. We are alone.”

 

A man walked in between them smiling and waving yellow cheese slices.

 

“Cheese is good alone.”

 

“That’s it. I’m waking up.”

 

The first slayer charged her and knocked her to her back. Buffy kicked her off and jumped up. The first slayer tried to punch and Buffy moved out of the way. Buffy kicked at the first slayer again. The slayer grabbed Buffy and threw her to the ground where they began rolling down the sandy hill.

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Buffy awoke on the floor of her living room. The sandy desert was gone. Spike looked at her from the doorway.

 

“You ok? You were thrashing around and screaming my name,” he told her, his arms crossed over his chest and he leant casually in the doorframe.

 

Buffy got to her feet. She ran a hand over her ponytail-ed hair and sighed.

 

“It was the weirdest dream Spike.”

 

“It’s ok. I’m here now. See you found me,” He said drawing her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

 

“Don’t leave me.”

 

“Never,” he whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers.

 

Buffy awoke again, on the floor again.

 

“UGH!”

 

She lay on her side looking around the room. Everyone was still asleep. Buffy sighed and started to get up.

 

Something jumped on her and Buffy realized it was the first slayer again. She let her stab at her with the crude knife for a bit, wanting to laugh and rolling her eyes.

 

“Are you quite finished?”

 

The first slayer stopped her stabbing and looked at Buffy, her dreadlocks swinging.

 

“It’s over ok? I’m going to ignore you, and you’re going to go away.”

 

The first slayer looked at her in shock and moved off of her. Buffy got to her feet and stood.

 

“You’re really gonna have to get over the whole primal-power thing,” she said as she walked back over to her place on the couch, back next to Spike.

 

The first slayer watched silently.

 

“You’re not the source of me.”

 

The slayer cocked her head to the side.

 

“Also, in terms of hair care…you really want to say, what kind of impression am I trying to make in the work place cuz…”

 

Buffy awoke with a gasp. Spike moved next to her, Willow moving next to him. They all opened their eyes and looked at one another. Spike’s hand was still held tightly in Buffy’s and oddly, she didn’t feel like letting go.

 

*~*

 

“That was weird.”

 

“The first Slayer, wow,” Willow said.

 

“Not big with the socialization,” Xander voiced.

 

“Or the floss,” Willow added.

 

“Somehow our joining with Buffy and invoking the essence of the Slayer’s power was an affront to the source of that power,” Giles said looking around.

 

“You know, you could have brought that up to us before we did it,” Buffy pointed out.

 

“I did. I said there could be dire consequences.”

 

“Yes, but you say that about chewing too fast.”

 

“Man, I missed all the bloody fun,” Spike said from his spot next to Buffy. “I didn’t dream about the first Slayer.”

 

“Don’t worry Spike you didn’t miss much,” Buffy assured him as she looked into his eyes.  


“Yeah getting your heart ripped out in your dreams is not as fun as it sounds evil dead,” Xander said.

 

“Ha. Maybe for you whelp. I always enjoy a spot of evil in my dreams. I did have a dream though. Was bloody strange. Some weird bloke was wearing cheese and smiling,” Spike shrugged.

 

Everyone in the room looked at one another clearly having dreamt about the same man but no one admitted to it.

 

“Well I’m off. If I’m going to get any sleep I think I should go home,” Spike said pushing off from the table and standing.

 

“Hold on Spike. I’ll walk you to the door,” Buffy said getting up.

 

Spike’s stomach did a flip-flop as the slayer walked him to the door.

 

She opened the door and walked with him onto the porch.

 

“Thanks Spike.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For helping us today and being here tonight. I appreciate it.”

 

“Not a big deal,” He said as he moved to walk down the steps.

 

“Spike?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Spike turned around. Buffy walked up to him and ran her fingers down his face.

 

“I mean it. Thank you,” she breathed as she leaned towards him, her lips brushing against his.

 

 

*~*

 

Spike didn’t know what he had expected to happen after Buffy kissed him but it definitely wasn’t her charging into his crypt two nights later.  He had just sat down to watch some telly when she whirled in, her blond hair flying behind her.

 

“Slayer,” Spike greeted her with a nod of his head.

 

“Vampire.”

 

Spike snorted and watched as she walked up to him and held out her hand.

 

“Wot?” he asked her.

 

“Get your coat and come with me.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Geez Spike can’t you just follow me without asking questions?” Buffy asked, irritation clearly written on her face.

 

“Ok…ok…don’t get your knickers in a twist,” he said getting up and grabbing his duster.

 

They walked out into the moonlight night, the sky twinkling above with their bright stars. In the distance Spike could hear an owl calling out into the night.

 

“So you gonna tell me where we are bloody going? Or do I have to guess?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” she told him.

 

“I hope this surprise doesn’t happen to be on the pointy side of your patented stake.”

 

Buffy stopped and whirled around.

 

“Do you actually think I would stake you after you helped us?”

 

“M’not sure.”

 

Buffy’s face fell.

 

“Right, don’t listen to me. I’m a wanker. I’ll follow you.”

 

She led him to a clearing in the woods, near a cliff that led down to the beach. She walked him over near the cliff and she sat down. Spike followed suit and sat too. Buffy didn’t speak right away. Instead she sat and watched the moon play against the gentle waves of the midnight black of the ocean.

 

“I…the other night…when we all had weird dreams. My dream was about you,” she said, turning to him and looking him in the eye.

 

“It was really weird. A lot of different things happening at once but you…you always appeared at the weirdest times.”

 

“It was a bloody weird night Sla…Buffy. I think we all were too knackered to realize it.”

 

“But you don’t understand Spike. It made me see you…I mean really see you.”

 

Buffy sighed and stared back out at the ocean. She was trying to get her emotions in check and her words in a row. She turned back to him and touched his face.

 

“You haven’t been a monster in a really long time. I know that now. I know it’s not the chip that stops you from killing. I’m not going to say I love you because I think it’s far too soon to label what my heart feels but know this Spike. There are feelings. I do feel for you. It’s like my dream was trying to tell my brain what my heart already knew. I want to try us. I want to see what happens…”

 

“Buffy…”

 

“Spike since Willow did that spell I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. About your lips.” She traced her finger across his mouth lightly. “About your hands, your arms, your touch.”

 

Spike opened his mouth.

“Don’t say anything Spike. Just kiss me.”

 

In his sleep Spike smiled not knowing that across town Buffy was having the same dream, her face filled with the same knowing smile. 

 

_You think you know…what’s to come…what you are. You haven’t even begun._

 


End file.
